1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that performs recording on a medium. In addition, the invention relates to an image reading apparatus that reads an image of a document.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer will be described below as an example of the recording apparatus. An ink jet printer is provided with a scanner on an upper portion of a recording mechanism portion that performs recording on a paper sheet as an example of a recording medium, and is a type that is referred to as a so-called multifunction printer. In addition, a tiltable operation panel as indicated in JP-A-2013-209190 is provided in such a type of ink jet printer.
In the ink jet printer in JP-A-2013-209190, the operation panel is tilted in response to a motive force of a motor. However, in a configuration in which the operation panel is tilted in response to a motive force of the motor, there is a risk that a jarring operation sound is generated in some cases.
In addition, there is demand for the operation panel to be provided with an automatic tilt range and a manual tilt range. The ink jet printer that is provided with a conventional tiltable operation panel is unable to deal with both of the problem and the demand described above.